Mona Rivet
Mona Rivet was born in Kent, Zardugal in 3475. She is a human rights activist, spokesperson for the international human rights movement, alleged Zardic super spy, political refugee, and member of the Deltarian Nobility( although she was never reported to have accepted the nobility). Early Life She was born a Telamon Immigrant and a Caillian from Kalvere in a Ahmadist (OCC; Islamic) community. Although her parents were very poor they saved enough money to send her to an international school in Portsmouth, a three hour commute by train every day. There she learned Callrisaise, Majatran, and Terran. She excelled in her classes and won every public speaking contest she entered. She was accepted into the University of Northminster in Luthori after high school. After school she interned at the IHRM office in Luthori. She was well liked and made her up the lader until making the post of spokesperson for the IHRM. Majatran Wars After the War broke out Rivet moved her personal office from Luthori to Portsmounth next to the Majatra Union HQ to constantly stay in touch with ambassadors from both sides of the war. Her influence grew as she bombarded both sides of their human rights abuses, gaining her recognition and praise. During the Cease fire she organized a few war trials and spent most of her time in a refugee camp in Jakania. When the Third war broke out she fled back to her office in Portsmounth. Once she got back she learned of her parents death by Deltarian bombings in Kent. This was the point critics say her hatred of the Deltarian government went from professional to highly personal. Unlike the Second war she took a low tone, staying in western Zardugal possibly in morning. Global Tour After her few years as a relatively quiet spokesperson she went on a very published global tour against the Deltarian slave trade after the sinking of a slave ship. She flew from country to country increasingly getting more and more attention on the slave trade. She was so influential that she single handedly changed the entire policies of nations. During her trip to Aluria news broke out that Dorvik issued a warrant for her arrest claiming she was a Zardic spy. She quickly escaped Dorvik airspace and landed in Selucia. News broke that a notorious slave trade route had been banned, she claimed victory and promised to continue her tour. Historians looking back on the incident claim that while she claimed to be continuing her tour she was actually progressively going further from Dorvik. They claim she was afraid for her life and was running from Dorvik and allies. While in Telamon she applied for asylum in Dranland and she prayed in the famed Al-Jamili Mosque that she be accepted into Dranland. She was let into Dranland and has since not shown her face in public. Recently though the IHRM has given hints she may come out of hiding after other IHRM workers were found not guilty of spying.